Tears Of Betrayal
by trekkie54-inuyasha1234
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha goes too far and doesnt care for her anymore? Does she have a chance with the cold hearted taiyoukai of the west ... or will he break her heart too?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A/N: this is my first try at a Sesshomaru/Kagome fic ... so be nice -- ... any ways ... I hope that you like it ... please review and tell me what you think.

Caught in the act

There they were again. She saw him hold her closer to him as if she would go away at any second. That's when she snapped, the last straw had been pulled. She wouldn't take this anymore ... she was she would tell him how she felt and wait for his answer.

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Then face all this pain here all alone_

Slowly Kagome steeped into the clearing. The sent of her unleashed when to him like it was the blood for her heart. Suddenly Inuyasha turned his head to look strait at her. Kagome stared into his eyes, the eyes that she always wanted to show for her what she held for him ... but they never did.

_Something has been taken_

_From deep inside of me_

_A secret I've kept locked away_

_No one can ever see_

"I loved you Inuyasha ... I can't believe you did this to me. What is it that you want me to do ... to prove my love to you?" asked a heartbroken Kagome ... her tears now flowing down her face like rivers.

"Ka ... Kagome ..." said Inuyasha ... but his voice wasn't that of regret ... but that of remorse.

_Wounds so deep they never show_

_They never go away_

_Like moving pictures in my head_

_For years and years they've played_

When she heard his voice Kagome quickly ran off into the woods. Her face was now covered in tears and her vision was blurred and she couldn't see right, but she kept on running thinking of what he had chose and what she would do now.

Inuyasha turned back to the undead miko that he had promised to protect a long time ago in his arms and smiled down at her. She smiled back and for the first time he realized how cold her eyes were. But that didn't matter ... had made his choice.

_If I could chance I would_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

Slowly Kagome came to a stream. She didn't even bother to take of her clothes before she ran into the stream. She let the cold water send chills throughout her body. She closed her eyes before beginning to talk to herself.

_If I could_

_Stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave I would_

"I'm all alone ... Inuyasha doesn't care for me ... only that dead bitch will ever have his love ... why do I still cry for him?" she said, opening her eyes to stare at herself in the water.

Unknowing to her, Kagome wasn't alone. Golden eyes watched her has she talked to herself. He hid behind the tress hearing every word that she said. He stayed behind the tress until he wished to show himself ... he would wait until she noticed him there before he moved ... or until she stopped talking.

_If I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

"Why ... Why do I still love him? After all he's done ... what he did? He never even thought of me as a friend ... only a Shard finder ... a tool to be used so that he could change who he was ... that's all ... just some tool to be used ... nothing else." Said Kagome in the most distant and sad voice that she ever had.

_If I could _

_Stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave_

She had stopped crying a little while ago, she could feel the tears start to dry on her face but didn't care ... why should she care? She felt the cold water around her and decided to stay in it. When she turned around to begin to undress for a quick bath she was a pair of golden eyes watching her from the trees.

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Then face all this pain here all alone_

Sesshomaru watched her eyes and face as the emotions went through them. Sadness from who he knew had to be his stupid half brother. Hurt witch he assumed was also from his half brother ... then he saw the look of betrayal as well ... but when she turned and saw him the emotions changed ... her natural fear and anger ... there was also something that he did not understand in her eyes ... but then again he was never good with human emotions.

_Sometimes I remember _

_The darkness of my past_

_Bringing back these memories _

_I wish I didn't have_

Slowly Kagome began to walk out of the chilling water towards the taiyoukai of the west. She locked eyes with him while walking and began to speak.

"Why are you here Sesshomaru-sama? If your going to kill me then please do it quickly. To tell you the truth I don't want to live any longer ... not without him ... and he is gone to be forever. He does not care for me as I do him. He does not care for me at all" pleaded Kagome now only about a foot away from the great taiyoukai.

_Sometimes I think of letting go_

_And never looking back_

_And never moving forward so_

_There'd never be a past_

Sesshomaru looked down at the miko before him. He could easily kill her, this thy both knew. The pain he knew would eventually go away within her. But for some reason he did not wish to kill this young mko ... she had caught his attention.

_If I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace ever wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could_

_Stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave I would_

"Why would you give up your life so quickly miko? I do not smell my brothers sent on you ... where is he?" asked Sesshomaru his voice as cold as ever. Kagome's eyes filled with tears but she would not cry in front of the taiyoukai.

"He's with Kikyo again ... he's always with her." Said Kagome ... she held back all but one tear as she spoke.

_If I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would_

_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could_

_Stand up and take all the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave_

Sesshomaru was suddenly angry at Inuyasha. He had made such a powerful miko cry twice in one night. This surprised him ... why should he care for a miko? And he's brothers' wench ... but if she truly was his brothers' wench then why was she alone at this time of the night?

_Just washing it aside_

_All of the helplessness inside_

_Pretending I don't feel this place_

_It's so much simpler then shame_

Kagome's legs felt weak from all the running and stress of the day. The next thing she knew she was falling with her eyes closed. Blackness took her before she could feel a soft fluffy tail catch her before she hit the ground.

_It's easier to run_

_Replacing this pain with something numb_

_It's so much easier to go_

_Then face all this pain here all alone_

Mentally signing Sesshomaru picked up the fallen miko with his arm and tail, holding her close to him so that her small form will not fall. Once she was tight against him he formed the youkai cloud beneath him and took off in the air with the passed out young miko.

_It's easier to run_

_{If I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would _

_Retrace every wrong move that I made}_

_It's easier to go_

_{If I could change I would_

_Take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_

_If I could_

_Stand up and take the blame I would_

_If I could take all the shame to the grave}_

__

_A/N: I hope that you liked it ... if you wanna email me or add me to msn its my aim/aol is nekoyoukaihanyou ... and my yahoo is trekkie-54 ... I took it from Jade-san ... anyways I g2g its 4:16am ... ja ne_


End file.
